Anti Panic of the Heart
by Promise
Summary: Then came the sudden thrill of battle, of bloodlust. Or was it really just a spark of fear? And always the last thing he would remember was his skin turning a smoky black...


Anti Panic of the Heart

Chapter 1 Anti-Sora

It wasn't fair. The journey was over. The battle had been won. They were home, _finally_. So why…?

Why?

Why was he still getting these… these out brakes of power?

He would always feel it too. Just before the turning point with a cold rush of adrenalin. Then came the sudden thrill of battle, of bloodlust, of pure rage. Or was it really just a spark of fear? And always the last thing he would remember before his mind when blank as a whiteboard, was his skin turning a smoky black.

Then when he came to his senses (which was strangely about 1 hour after almost every time) he found himself drained of energy, soar, and _hungry_. And his apartment was even worse off than him. The furniture was in shambles; the walls were scratched, no _clawed_ to hell. All the food in the house was simply gone (Which sadly did not help his hunger pains). He simply stopped trying to clean up after.

The worst part was that he didn't know what was triggering it, and he was afraid. Afraid that if this happened around Riku or Kairi… he didn't want to hurt them. So he locked himself in. Needless to say this was not the brightest idea, but what the hell would you do? As expected this left him starved, alone and his friends worried.

It had been two weeks since Riku or Kairi had seen Sora. And they had about had enough of it. He just simply wouldn't come out of his apartment. So both Riku and Kairi now stood out side his door, demanding to be let in.

"God damn it, Sora!" Kairi hollered, "Let us in! This is childish!"

"Go away." A muffled reply came back.

"Sora? What's going on? Why won't you come out?" Riku asked, trying to look in through the keyhole.

"Go away."

"Ugh! I give up!" Kairi stamped her foot, (Sora's being childish?) "Riku he's not coming out and unless you can summon the keyblade and open the lock we aren't getting in."

Riku looked up at her out of the corner if his eye. It was a tempting thought, but he had a better idea. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a lock pick.

Kairi arched an eyebrow at this, "So where did you learn to pick a lock?"

"Shhh." Riku whispered back, "When I was in Hollow Bastion all the doors in the castle were locked. Milificent hadn't really bothered with the doors anyways cause she could simply walk in the corridors of darkness to get into another room. I on the other hand needed a more practical way to get into the kitchen, restrooms and whatnot."

"But I thought you could use the dark corridors as well?"

A soft click signified the door was unlocked, and a small smirk graced the silver haired teen's lips. "Not when I fist got there".

Gently Riku turned the doorknob and opened the door. The inside of the small, one bedroom apartment was completely dark. Riku's eyes adapted almost immediately, while Kairi on the other hand…well lets just say she tripped and fell a soon as she stepped into the room.

"Sora?" Riku asked to the dark room. He couldn't see his best friend anywhere.

Suddenly angry blue eyes were seen in the dark not a foot away from Riku's face "I told you to go away!" Sora's voice was a horse screech.

"Sora I-" Riku started but stopped mid sentence as he was suddenly blinded by light. Kairi had found the light switch, and though Riku's eyes were quick to focus in the dark, he was almost blind when it came to adjusting his eyes to the light.

Stumbling back he tripped over what was left of the sofa, shielding his eyes with his arm and cursing out Kairi as he fell back.

"Oops! Sorry Riku, I forgot!" She called back apologetically.

"Get out." Sora said softly.

"What?" the redhead asked, "Now that we're here and able to see you, you want us to leave?"

"Yes. Get out now." was all Sora said before walking into his room and slamming the door behind him.

A bit hurt Kairi looked around the room sadly, only to change her look to one of confusion. "Riku? What do you think happened here?" She asked, looking down at what was left of a table.

Riku, now able to see a bit, was also examining the trashed room, "I don't know but I intent to find out." With that he got up and followed his best friend into his room.

…

Then he came running back out and dived behind the couch, barely missing getting hit with lamp.

"What the hell? Riku?" Kairi was quick to shut up and take cover as an iron came flying at her. "What's going on!"

"Something's wrong with Sora. He's different. He looks like-" Riku was cut off as a black smoke dark Sora with ugly yellow eyes jumped atop the sofa and hissed down at him. "Shit!"

Riku rolled away as the anti-Sora jumped at him, clawing the floorboards where he had just been. "Kairi!" Riku yelled, "Get into Sora's room and lock the door behind you!"

"But-"

"Now!" Riku yelled flipping up as the dark creature jumped at him again, claws ready to tear him apart. When the bang of the door told him she was safe, Riku tried talking to Sora.

"Sora? It's me Riku. Can you understand me?" When the dark form made to attack him again Riku grabbed it's arm-twisting it behind it's back. Sweeping one leg across the back of its legs and pinning it as soon as it hit the floor. Inhuman growls and hisses escaped the mouth of the dark creature under him. But to Riku's ears it was only an echo from another time.

"Sora, listen to me! You have to snap out of this! This isn't you, you need to control it."

Anti-Sora clenched it's fanged teeth, arching it's back. And briefly for just a second, blue eyes could be seen in the back face. And two whispers of words escaped the lips of the lethal beast that Sora had become trapped within, "Help. Me".

In the sudden silence Kairi peeked out the door, and when she saw Riku's face she started to shake. He had that same look he had when he fought against the heartless; cold, unyielding and merciless.

After speaking those words Anti-Sora took over again and it was all Riku could do to keep him down. "Sora!"

Growling himself Riku made a dissection and acted upon it in without really thing about it. Flipping the clawing beast under him over, he place both his hand on either side of it's face, holding it still as he lowered his lips on to the black one's of the transformed Sora. The clawed hands dug and scraped at his back leaving deep cuts that dripped blood.

Then it stopped. Just like that. The smoky back color to Sora's skin ebbed away. And wide yellow eyes turned to the deepest shade of blue.

Then something hard connected with Riku's jaw and he was knocked sideways off of Sora. Rubbing his abused jaw, Riku looked over at his friend.

"I told you that if you ever did that again I was going to kill you." Sora was lying on his back arms outstretched, eyes half lidded. His voice was horse, scratchy, but content.

"Yeah, well. I never got a chance to tell you before why I did it." Sitting up on one elbow Riku looked down at Sora with a slightly annoyed look. "When I was in control of the darkness I noticed that whenever a heartless came in contact with a strong positive emotion, they weakened. This is what droved them mad and they would do anything they could to destroy what was weakening them. The bonus of a heart to devour was also a strong motive."

"So you kissed me…why?" Sora asked looking up at Riku with slight glare.

"A kiss just so happens to surprise you coming form me…" Riku said rubbing his tender jaw, Sora had a strong right hook.

"And oh how I love surprises…" Sora groaned as he pushed himself up. He didn't quite understand the logic Riku was giving him, but it was better than nothing.

"How long has this-" Riku started, stopping when Kairi walked out of the room. Her face had a slightly green tint to it. "You ok?" He asked her, cocking and eyebrow.

"Yes… No…doesn't matter." Taking in a deep breath, the redhead shook her head asking, "What happened to you, Sora?"

The brunette, looked down at his hands, shaking his head when he couldn't think of an answer to give her. Looking back up at her with a sad look on his face as he shrugged. "If I knew…it wouldn't be happening."

"How long?" Riku asked.

"Too long." Sora responded, pushing himself to his feet. "Maybe a month, maybe two. I don't know."

Riku got to his feet, running his hand thought his hair, he moved past his two friends. "We need to get a hold of the king. This must have something to do with the Kingdom Hearts."

Kairi nodded in agreement, while Sora just walked back to his room and collapsed on his bed.

"Do you think the king can help?" Kairi asked, hugging herself.

"No." Riku answered flatly, " But he might know someone who can."

AN:

So…My style has changed quite a bit, huh? Don't know where this story is going. Depends on what reviews I get.

Reason behind the madness: why the hell does Sora go into anti form anyways? He's the good guy! Yes Anti form kicks ass, (not in a boss battle though) but it hardly makes much of a point for being there.

Anyone make any good Riku Sora AMVs?


End file.
